The present invention relates to a fluorine atom-containing disulfide compound and more specifically relates to a fluorine atom-containing disulfide compound having excellent compatibility with a fluorine-containing polymer and a fluorine-containing solvent.
A disulfide compound (compound containing a —S—S— group) is a compound which is important organochemically and physiologically.
For example, it is disclosed that a disulfide compound containing a nitrogen-containing heterocyclic ring (e.g., a thiadiazole ring) has the property of easily forming a chemical bond with or adsorbing metals such as gold, silver and copper in elementary or ionic form and is hence useful as an additive for silver halide photosensitive materials (JP 2-27340 A).